


Hannibal Songs

by days_of_dust



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_dust/pseuds/days_of_dust
Summary: 5 songs about hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Hannibal Songs

Surrender - Audio [here ](https://soundcloud.com/arielle-40/surrender?in=arielle-40/sets/fan-songs)

Lyrics _:_

_you have won_   
_you have all of me_   
_are you happy now_   
_that i see as you see?_

_you're victorious_   
_tears of blood upon your lips_   
_you are glorious_   
_and so at last before the end_

_i surrender_   
_it's up to you now where we go from here_   
_where we end_   
_and where we will begin_   
_i surrender_   
_i submit to the holy darkness inside of you_   
_inside of you_   
_and inside of me_

_i hid away_   
_so well and for so long_   
_can you feel what i feel?_   
_have you known it all along?_

_we cultivated it_   
_let it grow let it become_   
_consummated it_   
_and now there's no where left to run_   
_so_

_(chorus)_

_'cause i don't think that i can save me_   
_and maybe that's just fine_   
_oh this transformation within me_   
_was it always part of your design?_

_you have won_   
_you have all of me_   
_are you happy now?_   
_do you see?_

_(chorus)_

Haunted - Audio [here](https://soundcloud.com/arielle-40/haunted?in=arielle-40/sets/fan-songs)

Lyrics:

_my hands so cold, i hold by the fire_   
_the creaking doors and creeping desire_   
_your footsteps echo_   
_(they echo, they echo)_   
_in every room of this place_

_i can still hear you calling my name_   
_i know you're gone, you're here all the same_   
_a whisper travels_   
_(it travels, it travels)_   
_through every room in this house_

_they say move on_

_but i am_

_haunted_   
_by what was_   
_what could have been_   
_i can't break free_   
_of your memory_

_i still taste oak and feel my heart halt_   
_they say it's you who were at fault_   
_your touch it lingers_   
_(it lingers)_   
_on every inch of my skin_

_i'd hoped the water'd wash us away_   
_i'd hoped i'd never have to say_   
_i can't be with you_   
_i'm not your own anymore_

_they say say goodbye_   
_but i am_

_haunted_   
_by my words_   
_my promises_   
_i am content here_   
_i can't leave_

_it wasn't supposed to be like this_   
_it wasn't supposed to end like this_

_in some other world it turned out fine_   
_some different place you're still mine_   
_not only phantoms_   
_not only tears in the dark_

_i pack my bags I sail on the sea_   
_there's only one place that's left for me_   
_i'm done with ghosts now_   
_(ghosts now)_   
_can't be without you no more_

_i won't say goodbye_   
_'cause i am_

_haunted_   
_by what was_   
_what could have been_   
_i can't break free_   
_of your memory_

_haunted_   
_by my words_   
_my promises_   
_i am content here_   
_i won't leave_

_I won't leave_

Over the Edge - Audio [here](https://soundcloud.com/arielle-40/over-the-edge?in=arielle-40/sets/fan-songs)

Lyrics _:_

_oh the moonlight_   
_it's just like you told me_   
_i reach out to you_   
_this gleaming midnight_   
_and we together_   
_in all its glory_

_take me_

_over the edge_   
_over the edge_   
_there's no turning back for us now_   
_'cause baby i've had a taste of euphoria_   
_i can't not feel, i can't never not feel_   
_this peace and beauty again_   
_so take me_   
_over the edge_   
_over the edge_   
_we fall_

_come closer darling_   
_i have to breathe you in_   
_my blood's on fire_   
_your arms around me_   
_it's everything i've ever wanted_

_(chorus)_

_we fall_   
_we fall_   
_we fall_

_a fallen angel_   
_has no use for wings_   
_so damn us to hell_   
_and i'll surrender_   
_as long as it's with you_

_(chorus)_

_we fly_   
_we fly_   
_we fly_

In My Head - Audio [here](https://soundcloud.com/arielle-40/in-my-head-hannibal-song?in=arielle-40/sets/fan-songs)

Lyrics:

_right and wrong are simply words now_   
_bad and good have no meaning here_   
_no meaning at all_   
_there is only your voice now_   
_whispering over_   
_every beat of my heart_

_you're in my head_   
_you walk calmly through the halls of my mind_   
_and even as you tear me apart_   
_thread by thread_   
_you'll always be_

_one step back_   
_towards the sound of your voice_   
_regret is not something i feel_   
_but like a knife in the gut_   
_i feel your absence here_   
_with every beat of my heart_

_can you taste it on your tongue_   
_the salt of the rain_   
_can you taste it on your tongue_   
_the sin of my name_

_(chorus)_

_i'm in your head_   
_i walk calmly through the halls of your mind_   
_and even as i poison you sweetly_   
_sip by sip_   
_I'll always be_

_you're in my head_

_i walk calmly thought the halls of your mind_   
_and even as i tear you apart_   
_thread by thread_

_i'll always be_

The Claim - Audio [here](https://soundcloud.com/arielle-40/the-claim?in=arielle-40/sets/fan-songs)

Lyrics:

_after all of the scars we've dealt each other_   
_and after all the games we played_

_i pushed you pulled_   
_i lured you stalked_   
_i tried to fight with all that i had_   
_but you still had my heart in your claws_   
_and in the end a claim had been laid_

_after all of the blood thats spilled in our names_   
_and after all the innocents who've fallen_

_you pushed i pulled_   
_you lured i stalked_   
_i tried to fight with all that i had_   
_but you still had my heart in your claws_   
_and in the end a claim had been laid_

_after all of the scars we've dealt each other_   
_how can i still love you as i do?_   
_oh_   
_i love you baby_   
_i will never be free_   
_never be free of you_

_i pushed you pulled_   
_you lured i stalked_   
_i tried to fight with all that i had_   
_but you still had me in your hands_   
_and in the end a claim had been laid_   
_had been laid_


End file.
